Pas un mot
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Loki est l'ennemi, c'est bien connu, et les Avengers l'ont bien capturé. Mais que se passe t-il si nos héros, l'un après l'autre, se laissent embobiner par le dieu... d'une façon assez spectaculaire.../LEMON/M/LANGAGE/LokiXAvengers
1. Chapter 1

******Pas un mot :**

******Clint.**

_**Résumé: **__Loki est l'ennemi, c'est bien connu, et les Avengers l'ont bien capturé. Mais que se passe t-il si nos héros, l'un après l'autre, se laissent embobiner par le dieu... d'une façon assez spectaculaire..._

___Merci à ma petite Callistontheweb pour ses précieux conseils et la correction. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

...

Loki avait été capturé depuis plusieurs mois déjà et, depuis, les Avengers le gardaient prisonnier dans la Tour A, autrement dit, la Tour des Avengers. Tony ne s'était pas donné la peine de réparer l'inscription de sa tour, et avait uniquement laissé le A, prétextant que désormais, il s'agirait du QG des Avengers. La Tour avait été complètement réaménagée afin de garantir le bien-être de ses occupants. Thor était celui qui y vivait le moins souvent, bien entendu, car il jonglait entre les deux royaumes. D'ailleurs, lui et le Père de Tout avaient décidé que Loki aurait à purger sa peine sur Midgard. Ils ne s'étaient cependant pas encore prononcés sur les sentences diverses à venir, mais Loki savait bien qu'elles seraient lourdes.

Le dieu concoctait d'ailleurs déjà une petite vengeance... Enfin, plutôt une humiliation. Les Avengers venaient les uns après les autres le surveiller, et Loki savait qu'il pouvait attirer facilement leur attention. C'était au tour de Clint, cette fois-ci, qui, depuis New York, n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole. Loki sourit en voyant l'archer s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à la cellule. Celle-ci était séparée du reste de la pièce par une grande baie vitrée. Dans cette fameuse cellule, il y avait un lit, un lavabo - un minimum d'hygiène, tout de même -, des WC, une petite table basse avec des livres ennuyeux, et une petite trappe dans la baie vitrée pour laisser glisser une assiette ou, du moins, un plat de nourriture. D'ailleurs, les Avengers étaient plutôt généreux sur la portion de nourriture, mais encore eut-il fallu que celle-ci soit bonne... C'était une autre histoire.

Clint saisit un magazine et commença à le feuilleter. Loki, qui était assis sur le lit, se leva. Il portait une tunique vert clair et un pantalon midgardien noir. Ses yeux vert émeraude détaillèrent Clint, et celui-ci remarqua Loki collé contre la baie vitrée.

« T'as un problème ? », lui demanda le brun, un peu hésitant. Cependant, la haine était très perceptible dans sa voix.

Loki s'humidifia les lèvres de la langue d'une façon presque féline, avant de déclarer, « Oh que oui ! Un énorme ! Il se trouve dans mon pantalon. Tu ne voudrais pas amener ta bouche de suceuse ici et me libérer de ce problème ? Ou alors, je pourrais te prendre contre la baie vitrée. »

À ce moment, Clint le regarda intensément, ne sachant quoi répondre. « Espèce de taré », marmonna t-il finalement, en retournant à son magazine.

Loki sourit, agita une main dans son dos, et, à la seconde qui suivit, Clint était debout, comme attiré par une force invisible. Les pouvoirs de Loki avaient été pour la plupart confisqués par le Père De Tout, mais il y avait des pouvoirs qui restaient intouchables, et même, pour certains, qui étaient complètement inconnus au Roi d'Asgard. Loki pouvait donc pratiquer encore un peu de magie, mais rien de bien affriolant. Cependant, il pouvait tout de même concocter sa petite vengeance librement.

La porte tactile s'ouvrit lorsque Clint entra inconsciemment le code secret. Puis, il fut à l'intérieur, et Loki desserra sa prise magique. De ce côté de la cellule, c'était une clé qu'il fallait pour ouvrir la porte, afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Clint secoua sa tête, comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées avant de se concentrer sur Loki qui se trouvait à quelque mètres de lui. Il chercha la clé dans ses poches.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je m'introduise à nouveau dans ta jolie boîte crânienne, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'éviter », le prévint Loki, en désignant du menton ses poches.

Clint laissa donc tomber sa recherche et eut un mouvement de recul. Loki sourit et s'approcha doucement, toujours de la même démarche.

« Retire tout ça et rampe vers moi en frétillant de la queue », lui ordonna le dieu.

Clint jura entre ses dents et s'apprêta à attaquer lorsqu'il vit Loki lever une main vibrante d'une énergie vert opaque. « Bon, tu souhaites sans doute que je joue à nouveau avec ton cerveau, et que tu ailles rendre ensuite une visite à tes amis ? »

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! T'as gagné, foutu psychopathe ! », grogna Œil de Faucon, vaincu.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Clint retira donc doucement son haut, laissant tomber ses nombreuses armes au sol par la même occasion. Vint ensuite le tour du bas. L'Agent déglutit, avant de laisser son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes musclées. Il se retrouvait à présent en sous-vêtements devant Loki, lequel profitait d'ailleurs du spectacle.

« Gentil petit agent. Allez, la suite », ordonna Loki, en tapant dans ses mains d'une façon très théâtrale.

Clint lui lança un regard meurtrier, et Loki était sûr que si les regards avaient pu tuer, il serait déjà mort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si quelqu'un entre ? », lui demanda Clint, jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil à la porte.

Loki rigola doucement, et Clint se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours détesté ce rire. « Non, toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Le dieu sourit en voyant le trouble du mortel. Si quelqu'un entrait, en effet, il découvrirait des choses que jamais il n'aurait voulu découvrir. « Bien », continua Loki. Il fit signe à Clint de s'approcher. « Continue. »

Clint soupira et, brusquement, retira son boxer. Loki fit glisser ses yeux sur le corps nu et appétissant de l'Agent. Ce dernier évitait le regard du dieu. « Rampe vers moi », lui ordonna Loki, déboutonnant son pantalon.

Clint avala difficilement sa salive en découvrant l'entrejambe dressé du dieu, et se dit qu'il devait sans doute être en train de faire un cauchemar. Lorsque Clint fut en face de Loki, après avoir misérablement rampé devant lui, le dieu l'attrapa par la nuque et le força à se mettre à genoux. Clint savait ce qui allait suivre, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ce que Loki attendait de lui. Le dieu inclina doucement la tête de Clint et força le passage dans sa bouche. Rapidement, l'Agent sentit la bite du dieu s'introduire dans sa gorge et taper jusqu'au fond. Il entreprit de faire cela rapidement afin d'en avoir fini, mais lorsque Loki se sentit trop près de craquer, il attrapa à nouveau le Faucon par la nuque et le plaqua contre la baie vitrée, sa queue écrasée contre le verre. Celle de Loki, bien humide et dressée, était pressée entre les fesses fermes de Clint, et ce dernier essayait de respirer comme il le pouvait. « Finis-en, espèce de dieu à la con ! », marmonna Clint.

Loki, cependant, prit tout son temps. Ses mains caressaient le dos du super-héros, avant de les faire glisser sur son torse où il trouva les boutons de chair. Il les pinça violemment et lécha la peau du cou de l'Agent. « Laisse-toi aller, et je te jure qu'ensuite tu rentreras de ton plein gré dans ma cellule », susurra Loki.

Clint serra les dents en sentant le gland de Loki le pénétrer doucement. Son sexe était humide mais, même ainsi, tout cela était trop douloureux. Clint se sentait écartelé, et il jura lorsqu'il entendit Loki gémir de plaisir. Clint retint ses cris de douleur alors que la queue de Loki tapait violemment contre sa prostate, et que le dieu forçait un peu plus afin de laisser entrer plus de longueur. Il se retira ensuite dans un mouvement brusque, et recommença la même chose plusieurs fois. À un moment, Clint ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes, et il était bien content que la baie vitrée le maintienne debout. Son corps était un brasier ardent, et la fraîcheur de la baie vitrée lui faisait du bien, tout comme le léger frottement contre sa bite. « Puta- », grogna t-il lorsqu'il sentit une violente pression contre son entrejambe avant de se déverser lorsque Loki entra plus profondément sa longueur.

Quelques instants plus tard, le dieu éjacula aussi, laissant sa semence couler entre les jambes de Clint. Ce dernier ne parvenait même plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, et il était tremblant sur ses jambes. Il se sentait honteux, même, de repenser à la façon dont Loki s'était introduit en lui, avec tellement de brutalité et de force que son bas ventre en était brûlant.

Il se tourna vers Loki, qui était déjà reparti s'installer sur son lit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Clint se sentait sale et humilié, et il se dit que pour le dieu, ce devait être une belle victoire. Les traces de leurs ébats avaient déjà disparu, et Clint ouvrit la porte avec la clé qui était miraculeusement réapparue, après s'être habillé.

Lorsqu'il s'installa à nouveau sur le canapé, et qu'il recommença à feuilleter son magazine, Loki l'appela à nouveau. Il ne leva même pas les yeux, mais la voix de Loki résonna dans sa tête comme s'il se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, le tenant entre le creux de ses mains. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau sien, et Loki le savait bien. Lorsque le dieu avait joué avec son cerveau, et qu'il lui avait soufflé des paroles sans jamais passer à l'acte, Clint ressentait à nouveau cela, ayant l'impression d'être une marionnette entre les mains pâles du dieu. Et ainsi, doucement, Loki susurra :

_**« **____**Pas un mot. **__**»**_

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thor : **

Note de l'auteur : J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait autant de personnes qui apprécient ma folie x).

Voici donc la deuxième personne à passer à la casserole... J'espère que vous serez toujours autant emballé :D

Petit ps pour les fans de Kuroshitsuji(pour les autres, c'est sans importance) : La saison 3 est enfin de sortie, j'ai un peu du mal à y croire, après 2 ans :D Si vous souhaitez avoir un lien du premier épisode, et partager vos avis, n'hésitez pas :D (ou même sur le tome 16 hein !)

_Sur ce, bonne lecture : _

…

Clint n'avait été que le début de tout. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer. Et quel jeu ! Loki s'en régalait. Ce n'était pas désagréable de pouvoir prouver à ces mortels qu'il était supérieur...et pas que dans un domaine. Clint s'était bien laissé prendre, et il avait même eu l'air d'apprécier. C'était une petite victoire pour le dieu. Et il raffolait de la suivante.

Justement, Thor venait d'entrer. _Oh Thor...si tu savais ce qui t'attend. _

Loki sourit, se releva et s'approcha doucement de la baie vitrée. Thor ne lui jeta pas de coup d'œil et alla s'avachir dans le fauteuil. Il portait son armure plus légère, et ses cheveux longs blonds étaient légèrement mouillés. Le temps était donc pluvieux. Peu importe. Loki savait très bien ce qu'il fallait faire pour intéresser Thor...

« Bonjour Thor, permet moi de te complimenter. Tu as l'air d'avoir gagné en masse musculaire. »

Thor, surpris, leva ses yeux célestes sur son frère. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres et colla une paume à la baie vitrée. Il sourit malicieusement à son frère et poursuivit ses louanges. « J'aimerais vraiment toucher ses gros muscles. »

Thor devint rouge tomate et essaya d'ignorer les compliments de son frère. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de mensonges. Jamais Loki ne...

« C'est vrai, mon frère ? Il ne s'agit pas de...ce n'est pas une ruse ? » demanda t-il, en se levant à son tour. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. Je te trouve très beau ainsi. Est-ce que...est-ce que tu voudrais bien me faire plaisir... » susurra doucement Loki, en laissant ses yeux glisser sur le corps musclé de son frère.

Celui ci d'ailleurs, semblant gêné par quelque chose entre ses jambes. Loki posa ses yeux sur ça et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse. « Si tu venais me rejoindre...je pourrais toucher ces muscles...s'il te plaît... » chuchota Loki.

Thor avala difficilement sa salive, jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

_C'est trop simple avec lui, c'est un idiot...J'ai même peur qu'il y prenne du plaisir, _pensa Loki. Il sourit lorsque Thor rentra rapidement le code, les doigts tremblants.

Bientôt, le dieu de la foudre se trouva face à son frère. Celui ci jouait toujours de sa sensualité et se lécha les lèvres. Il s'avança sensuellement, tout en laissant tomber son gilet, dévoilant ses bras nus. Il portait une chemise sans manche blanche et un jean bleu foncé. Thor resta immobile, les yeux perdus sur le corps gracieux de son frère. Loki sourit et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son frère. Ses doigts effleurèrent avec sensualité les muscles développés de son frère. « Dur et ferme. Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose de dur dans ton pantalon dont tu voudrais que je m'occupe, » murmura sensuellement Loki.

Thor hocha de la tête, faible mais consentant. _C'est beaucoup trop simple avec lui_, pensa Loki.

Loki glissa sur ses genoux, retira rapidement le pantalon de cuir de son frère et découvrit l'entre jambe dressé. Il était rouge et humide, et Loki commença simplement à titiller le bout. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire simplement cela, et se dire que son frère était vaincu. Non, il voulait quelque chose d'un peu plus brutal.

« Mets toi contre la baie vitrée, tout de suite ! » lui ordonna le dieu de la malice.

Thor obéit, suffoquant lorsque sa bite frôla le verre froid. Loki se colla à lui et écarta ses deux fesses. Il glissa deux doigts non humidifiés en lui et sourit de plaisir lorsque son frère jura. « Bon sang Loki...un peu de douceur. »

_Mais bien sûr,_ pensa Loki.

Il se lécha un doigt et le glissa à nouveau dans le cul de son ''frère''. Du regard, il remarqua que Thor n'avait pas totalement refermé la porte. Quel imprudent ! Savait-il que Loki pouvait s'enfuir si il le voulait ? Non. Pas tout de suite. Il fallait d'abord qu'il humilie ces satanés mortels, qu'il leur montre qui était supérieur à eux.

« Suce moi. » grogna Loki, en se sentant devenir dur à cette perspective.

Thor glissa sur ses genoux, trop vulnérable pour ne pas obtempérer. Il découvrit la verge généreuse de Loki et la prit en bouche. Il commença des succions lentes, et lorsque Loki le tira par les cheveux pour le remettre sur pied, il grogna. « Allons, allons...tu la veux ? » rigola t-il, doucement.

Thor, tout en sueur, se tortillait, gêné par sa queue douloureuse. Loki le poussa à nouveau contre la baie vitrée, plaquant le visage de son frère contre le verre frais.

« Arrête de bouger, petite pute. » grogna Loki, en donnant une claque sur le fessier de Thor, de sorte à ce qu'il ressente autre chose que la douleur dans son bas ventre. « Tu vas jouir quand je te l'autoriserais, tu es mon soumis, d'accord ? »

Thor se contenta de grogner, trop aspiré par les douleurs qui tiraillaient son corps. « Réponds, petite salope ! ». Il tira sa tête en arrière, et Thor acquiesça. « Bien. » marmonna t-il.

Et sur ce, dans un mouvement brusque, il le pénétra. Thor cria de douleur.

« Loki, bon sang, je ne suis pas un objet ! » grogna le dieu blond, en essayant de se débattre. Loki le plaqua plus violemment contre le carreau et lui asséna un autre coup, plus brutal.

« Ferme ta gueule de salope et implore ton Roi pour ta délivrance. » lui ordonna le jötun.

Thor jura, tenta de se débattre et siffla lorsque sa bite frotta contre le carreau. Soudainement, Loki le força à s'agenouiller devant lui, lui arrachant quelques cheveux au passage, et pénétra brutalement sa gorge, comme pour forcer les mots à sortir. Thor était rouge de honte. Être prit ainsi...c'est honteux. Humiliant. Utilisez le mot que vous voulez, mais Loki était bien fière de lui.

Loki vint après quelques instants dans la bouche de Thor, et celui ci faillit s'étrangler avec la semence offerte, ou plutôt, imposée.

« Pitié. Pitié Mon... » gémit Thor, trop douloureux.

« Mon ? » sourit Loki, en titillant la bite brûlante de son ''frère''.

Thor se mordit les lèvres et siffla lorsque Loki utilisa sa langue, l'avertissant d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas le droit de jouïr. Sa langue était experte, léchant, zigzaguant, serpentant, si bien que Thor n'avait plus d'autre choix. Il était une marionnette dans les mains de son frère.

« Mon Roi, pitié ! Puis-je jouïr ? » gémit Thor, hors d'haleine.

Lorsque Loki sourit, Thor comprit qu'il avait enfin le droit à sa délivrance, et il éjacula donc brutalement.

_Et de deux,_ pensa Loki.

…

Thor se rhabilla silencieusement, Loki déjà reparti à son bouquin. Le dieu se sentait honteux et humilié. Il était tellement sale. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dû implorer son frère ainsi. IL sortit de la cellule, se rendant compte également qu'elle n'avait pas été fermée entièrement. Quelle imprudence ! C'est lorsqu'il voulut quitter la pièce, bien précipitamment, remarqua Loki, que ce dernier le héla. Hésitant, Thor se retourna.

Son cher ''frère'', tout sourire, murmura, comme si il eut été à côté de lui :

**« Pas un mot, **»

…

_A suivre. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Tony : **

_Merci à nouveau à Callistontheweb pour son avis très apprécié, et sa correction :)_

_Pour info : _

Je tiens à préciser quelque chose à propos de cette ''fiction''. Tous les Avengers n'y passeront pas. Il y aura quelqu'un qui ne sera pas piégé :p. Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit, vous aurez la surprise à la fin de cette aventure...enfin, si on peut appeler ça ainsi !

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

...

Loki se régalait de cette vengeance. D'abord Clint, ensuite Thor. Il ignorait encore qui serait le prochain, enfin, jusqu'à ce que Tony entre. Le milliardaire bailla, les yeux rivés sur son StarkPad. Il s'avachit sur le fauteuil, ne faisant même pas attention au dieu qui le déshabillait du regard.

Ce fut après un long moment que le génie leva les yeux. Il sourit à Loki.

« T'as envie de quelque chose ? », lui demanda le playboy, haussant le sourcil.

Cette phrase était provocatrice. Cela signa le début du petit jeu. Loki s'approcha en laissant ses vêtements tomber sur le sol pour se retrouver nu dans sa cellule.

« Lorsque je te vois entrer dans cette pièce, il y a beaucoup de chose dont j'ai envie. »

Tony sourit et retira sa chemise. « Je vais prendre ça pour une invitation. »

_Bien pressé,_ nota Loki.

Tony se dirigea doucement vers la cellule, reluquant Loki à poil dans sa prison. Loki appréciait ses regards et il savait que l'homme de fer était différent. Tout avait toujours été différent avec lui. Il avait quelque chose de particulier, et un courant différent passait entre eux deux. Depuis la bataille, tout avait changé entre eux.

Lorsque Tony fut dans la cellule, Loki s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui retira le reste de ses vêtements.

« Sur le lit », ordonna Loki, et Tony obéit aussitôt. Il s'y allongea en silence.

Le dieu l'y rejoignit rapidement, et écarta les jambes du milliardaire. Il prépara plusieurs doigts humides et les glissa dans le cul de son partenaire. Son corps accepta facilement l'offrande, et Loki décida donc d'y glisser deux autres doigts. Tony gémit et Loki se surprit à bander lourdement en entendant cela. Le comportement du génie y était aussi pour quelque chose, il cherchait à s'enfoncer plus profondément sur les doigts du jötun.

« Tu aimes ça petit pute ?! », grogna Loki à son oreille, en poussant plus violemment ses doigts dans son cul. Tony suffoqua et gémit de plaisir, davantage encore.

« Ta bite. En moi », ordonna Tony.

Loki sourit. Avec Tony c'était une partie de plaisir, il n'y avait rien d'humiliant. L'homme de métal trouvait sans doute que se faire sauter par l'ennemi c'était tout à fait remarquable... Ça pouvait dépendre des personnes, en fait. Tony était quelqu'un de très compliqué à saisir... et Loki n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que c'était juste pour dire « Moi aussi, j'ai couché avec lui », qu'il était là. Peu importe, Loki s'était dit qu'ils y passeraient tous, alors Tony Stark ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Tony grogna à son tour lorsque sa bite frotta contre le ventre plat de Loki. Le dieu se branla un peu avant de pénétrer le génie. Tony soupira et s'arqua d'une façon orgasmique. La queue de Loki s'adapta rapidement à l'intérieur étroit de Tony, et il l'écarta, le dilata avec des mouvements plus brusques. « Oh oui, bordel ! », s'écria Tony, se fichant totalement que quelqu'un l'entende.

De toute façon, que ce soit Clint ou Thor, ils se rendraient bien compte de ce qu'il se passait, et ils essaieraient d'attirer l'attention sur autre chose. C'était beaucoup trop humiliant pour eux de repenser à cela. Loki les avait baisés, quand même, ce n'était pas rien.

Tony essayait de constamment mener la danse, effectuant de lui-même des mouvements, frottant sa queue contre le ventre de Loki. Ce dernier pilonnait le cul beaucoup moins étroit, ses ongles laissant des griffures sur les hanches surélevées de Tony. Puis ils vinrent ensemble. Loki en Tony. Tony sur la poitrine du dieu.

« Bordel de bordel ! Tu sais foutrement bien baiser », commenta Tony, en reprenant son souffle.

Loki était en sueur, la tête sur le torse du mortel. Il sourit, tout en sentant une main se frayer un chemin vers son cul.

« Qu'essayes-tu de faire, homme de métal ? », ricana doucement Loki, en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Il sentait déjà la queue du mortel se dresser à nouveau, et de plus belle.

« Je te veux à quatre pattes devant moi », avoua Tony, en touchant du bout des doigts la bite tendue du dieu. Loki y réfléchit un moment, avant de se dire « Pourquoi pas ? »

Loki se mit donc en position, sentant le génie s'activer dans son dos. Il entendit quelques clapotis et des soupirs, avant de finalement sentir le bout du sexe humide se présenter à son entrée. Tony sembla hésiter un moment, puis, ensuite, ils furent à nouveau prêts pour un tour.

…

Tony quitta la cellule en sifflotant et en lançant des regards pervers à Loki. Il se rhabilla convenablement, s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, avant de se stopper sur le perron. Il se retourna, et vit que Loki le regardait. Le dieu sourit malicieusement...

___Et de trois... même si c'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais__,_ pensa Loki.

« Pas un mot ? », demanda Tony, tout sourire.

« _Pas un mot_, » répéta Loki, en souriant aussi.

…

_A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasha : **

_Pour celles qui trouveraient le langage de Loki cru et grossier, j'en suis désolée mais je vous avoue que j'ai toujours eu du mal à imaginer notre dieu de la malice jouer dans la dentelle. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même._

_Nous approchons de la fin, il reste trois chapitres, donc deux personnes piégées et une personne...disons, victorieuse de ce petit jeu. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

...

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point Loki était bien. Il avait réussi à piéger la moitié de l'équipe, et, bientôt, tout le monde se rendraient compte qu'ils avaient été baisé par Loki. Ce qui serait source de jubilation.

Loki observa silencieusement Natasha s'installer. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard et commença à feuilleter un magasine. L'espionne portait toujours son costume, peut être histoire de montrer à Loki qu'elle était toujours sur ses gardes. Le dieu savait que l'Agent Romanoff n'allait pas être la personne la plus simple à séduire, et peut être qu'il devrait réessayer de nombreuses fois, d'ici à y parvenir. Les deux seules personnes à qui elle portait de l'attention étaient Steve Rogers et Clint Barton.

« Agent Romanoff ? » l'appela doucement Loki, en se levant de son lit.

La rousse ne leva pas les yeux. « Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous avoue, et qui dure depuis trop longtemps, » poursuivit le dieu.

A ce moment, la russe leva les yeux et se leva à son tour pour faire face à Loki. Content d'avoir gagné son attention, le dieu continua.

« J'ai envie de vous faire crier mon nom, de vous prendre par tous les trous et de voir votre visage dans l'extase lorsque nous serions baigné dans l'orgasme délicat de nos actes sexuels. »

Natasha le regarda sans broncher, avant de taper théâtralement dans ses mains. « Bravo M. Le Méchant, vous m'avez fait peur. »

Et avant que Loki n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, elle retourna s'asseoir. Le dieu sourit et rigola doucement.

« Je ne plaisantais pas Natasha. Tout à l'heure je me suis réveillé tout dur en pensant à ta bouche autour de ma queue. »

La russe leva les yeux. Loki venait de l'appeler Natasha et...ce qu'il venait de lui dire... Ils se regardèrent ainsi un moment, et, dans son dos, Loki agita sa main. Les yeux de la rousse devinrent bleus clairs.

« Je serais presque désolé de devoir utiliser ma magie pour vous charmer, ma chère. Allez, venez me rejoindre que je vous fasse oublier tout ça. Vous aurez tellement de foutre dans votre petite chatte et votre bouche de suceuse que vous reviendrez me voir tous les jours. » lâcha brutalement Loki, en retirant ses vêtements.

Pendant ce temps, l'espionne obéit au dieu et elle fut bientôt dans la cellule, près de lui. Loki la saisit par les cheveux et la força à s'agenouiller. Elle se retrouva face à la bite tendue et brûlante de Loki. « Suce moi et prépare toi avec tes doigts. »

L'agent obéit, faisant glisser sa bouche sur le membre long et glissant du dieu, tout en pénétrant son intimité de deux doigts. Loki gémit et soupira sous la satisfaction. Oui, il était satisfait que cette petite espionne soit à genoux devant elle et qu'elle soit ainsi mis à nue.

Après un petit moment, Loki tira les cheveux de Natasha, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit debout et lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes. Inconsciente de ses gestes, la rousse obéit et gémit de douleur lorsque le dard volumineux de l'ennemi la pénétra durement. Loki jubilait intérieurement, tout en fournissant de puissants coups de butoir à son esclave. Natasha semblant reprendre un peu ses esprits au moment où Loki la balança sur son lit pour un deuxième tournée.

Elle tenta de se débattre mais des liens magiques invisibles la maintinrent en place, si bien que Loki lui affligea de violentes pénétrations.

Natasha tentait toujours de se débattre après la troisième fois. Ce n'était pas la Veuve Noire pour rien, elle était increvable, mais Loki aussi avait beaucoup de ressource. Il la prit un nombre de fois incalculable, et de toutes les façons possibles. Natasha avait bien toute sa tête, et elle se maudissait d'être aussi faible. Comme Loki l'avait dit, elle avait de la semence du dieu un peu partout, ce qui la rendait tellement sale.

Loki se fit un plaisir de lécher tout le sperme coulant sur son corps tremblant de peur. Combien de fois avait-il profité d'elle ? La rousse ne savait plus, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas avouer aux Avengers qu'elle s'était lâchement laissé faire.

« Putain de- » grogna t-elle, lorsque la tête de Loki glissa entre ses jambes écartées et levées en l'air.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et ses muscles étaient douloureux. Elle sentit une chaleur intense entre ses jambes, si bien qu'elle se mordit les lèvres et qu'elle se maudit de vouloir gémir pour ça. Mais _ça_, justement, c'était insoutenable.

Elle laissa finalement échapper un soupir, les larmes aux yeux, avant de sentir à nouveau la queue en érection de Loki entrer en elle.

« Oh, Agent Romanoff ne me dites pas que vous craquez déjà !? Non, j'avais placé tellement d'espoir en vous ! »

Et c'est à ces paroles que la russe craqua. Elle laissa les larmes se déverser, et pria pour que Loki en eusse bientôt terminé avec elle...

…

Natasha se réveilla sur le canapé, de l'autre côté de la pièce, hors de la cellule de Loki. Ce dernier lisait un livre sur son lit, semblant se désintéresser totalement de la russe qu'il venait d'humilier gratuitement. Celle ci d'ailleurs se releva doucement, sentant son entre-jambe et son bas dos affreusement douloureux. Ce fut finalement un irritation à son poignet qui attira son attention. Elle tira la manche longue de son costume et observa, horrifiée, l'inscription écrite avec son sang séché :

« _Pas un mot. _»

…

_A suivre. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Steve : **

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous._

Je tiens à vous préciser que je pars du 1er août au 19 août, donc...il n'y aura pas de publication durant cette période. J'espère cependant que vous aimerez :) (il se peut, mais c'est vraiment pas sûr, que je publie le dernier chapitre avant de partir...)

Vous aurez donc deviné en lisant le titre qui sera celui qui ne se fera pas piéger... Vos verrez bien par la suite, je vous la réserve pour dans deux semaines et demi :)

En ce qui concerne les comic-con, nous avons eu plein de belles photos mais seuls les chanceux qui se trouvaient sur place ont eu la chance de voir le trailer de Age of Ultron et de voir l'extrait où les Avengers s'amusent à soulever le marteau de Thor, et d'autres choses, mais bon, je ne veux pas faire de spoiler, mais pour ceux qui voudraient en savoir plus, j'ai mis un petit lien sur mon profil :)...Bref, je me demande quand nous aurons le droit de les voir nous(apparemment Marvel a déclaré qu'ils laisseraient longtemps avant de rendre public le trailer ^^' x) Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera pour tout de suite ^^'.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_..._

« Dis Steve, tu ne trouve pas que les autres sont différents ? » chuchota Bruce, à Steve qui émergeait du sommeil au dessus de son bol de céréales.

L'interpellé leva un sourcil interrogateur et dévisagea silencieusement ses coéquipiers. Natasha avait le regard perdu dans le vide, Clint grommelait quelque chose en mordant dans sa tartine, Thor baillait, l'air fatigué...et Tony était Tony. Il mâchait un bout de pizza tout en pianotant sur sa tablette. Steve haussa les épaules.

« Non. » avoua t-il. Puis il se leva, avant de continuer. « Je vais surveiller Loki. »

Personne ne dit rien, sauf que Tony eut un petit sourire en entendant ''Loki'', ce qui intrigua légèrement Steve. Ou alors il venait juste de voir quelque chose d'amusant sur sa tablette, peu importe.

« Je viens avec toi, je dois analyser quelque chose. » avoua Banner.

Steve haussa les sourcils à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il semblerait que Loki utilise beaucoup de magie ces derniers temps...Je tiens juste à m'assurer qu'il ne prépare pas de sale coup. » le rassura Bruce, en attrapant une sacoche, et en se faufilant dans l'ascenseur avec Steve.

Le Captain hocha la tête, tout de même un peu surpris.

« Comment savez vous tout ça, Docteur ? Je veux dire...à propos de la magie ? »

Bruce appuya sur le bouton de l'étage correspondant, et l'ascenseur monta les niveaux tout à fait normalement, avant de répondre.

« Tu sais, lorsque Loki a tenté de dominer la Terre, il a usé de magie avec mon esprit, lorsque, par exemple, nous étions sur l'héliporter et que ''j'examinais son sceptre''. »

Steve hocha la tête, semblant comprendre.

« Je vois. Mais peut être qu'il utilise cette magie uniquement pour, je ne sais pas, se distraire...Faire apparaître ou disparaître des objets, les faire léviter... »

Bruce rigola. « On est pas à Poudlard. »

Steve fronça les sourcils. « Poudlard ? »

Bruce ricana à nouveau. « Désolé, c'est...hum, Harry Potter. Tu devrais lire les livres et voir les films, c'est bien. Demande à Tony si tu veux, je suis sûr qu'il pourra- »

« Ca ira, j'irai voir par moi-même. » ricana à son tour Steve, en coupant Bruce.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin à la pièce réservée à la cellule. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent silencieusement, le magicien lisait un livre sur son lit. Il eut un étrange petit sourire, presque identique à celui de Tony plus tot, tout en gardant les yeux posés sur son ouvrage. Loki se mettait à la lecture Midgardienne, et il avait l'air d'apprécier. Particulièrement Stephen King. Voilà qu'il lisait _Jessie*_ aujourd'hui.

« Bon, c'est parti. » soupira Bruce, en secouant sa sacoche.

…

Après une petite heure d'analyse pour Bruce, il décida finalement qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Loki devait juste s'amuser avec quelques tours.

« Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure. » dit Bruce, en sortant de la pièce. Il lui donna un tape amicale sur l'épaule, avant de franchir la porte, et de la refermer derrière lui.

Et c'est là que tout débuta. « Enfin seuls, mon petit Steve. » murmura Loki, en se levant.

Le blond leva un sourcil, sur ses gardes, avant de décider d'ignorer royalement l'individu. Il fit donc fi de la remarque du dieu, mais ce dernier poursuivit son jeu.

« Petit soldat, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir tâter vos muscles, vos tablette de chocolat et goûter votre pistolet. » susurra Loki en se léchant les lèvres.

Steve rougit un peu et avala difficilement sa salive.

«...Ou alors, peut être que tu préférerais avoir mon gros calibre dans ton cul serré pour pouvoir gémir comme une salope ? » grogna Loki, menaçant derrière la vitre.

Il bloqua ses yeux dans ceux de Steve, le soldat suant à grosses gouttes, sa respiration devenant irrégulière. Son pantalon devint étroit bien rapidement. Il ne dit rien, buvant les paroles du dieu. Il n'y avait rien de magique, Steve était juste intrigué.

« Alors dit moi, Steve, ce dont tu as besoin... ? Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde, il te manque tellement de données...Laisse moi t'aider et te soulager de tout ça. » ronronna Loki, en glissant une main dans son pantalon, comme pour illustrer ses propos.

Steve avala difficilement sa salive, et fit un pas hésitant vers la cellule, avant de finalement en faire plusieurs. Il se retrouva face à la porte, Loki le regardait tel un prédateur.

« Oui, petit soldat, c'est bien. » chuchota Loki.

Steve était hésitant,et, c'est en décidant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il ouvrit la porte, et se trouva face à Loki. Le dieu s'approcha et le déshabilla doucement, tout en laissant des baisers aériens sur ses épaules.

« Je...Je n'ai jamais désobéit ainsi, et...je n'ai jamais... »

Loki sourit tout en se léchant les lèvres.

« Ce n'est rien, allonge toi sur le lit. »

Steve obéit à nouveau, comme le bon petit soldat qu'il était. Loki claqua des doigts et se retrouva nu. Il monta à quatre pattes sur le lit, sa queue tendue et suintante pointée vers Steve. Ce dernier sentit son pantalon glisser sur ses jambes, tout comme ses sous-vêtements, avant de se retrouver totalement nu. Sa bite était en semi-érection, et lorsque Loki laissa sa bouche glisser dessus, Steve ne se fit pas prier et banda de plus belle.

Il ne retint pas vraiment ses gémissements, se sentant tout de même honteux de se faire tailler une pipe par l'ennemi. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Il se mordit les lèvres, et Loki profita de cet instant pour glisser un doigt dans son cul.

Steve hoqueta de surprise. « Bon sang ! »

Loki ricana doucement, « Oh, allez, lâche toi un peu Steve... »

Et sur ce, il glissa un deuxième doigt. Steve retint un gémissement et soupira lourdement.

« Loki... » protesta t-il.

« Chut... Encore un petit et ensuite je rentrerai ma bite dans ton petit cul musclé, » susurra Loki.

Steve marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, et sentit le troisième doigt entrer en lui, bien pressé. Il y eut quelques mouvements à l'intérieur, puis Loki le pénétra avec son dard. Il commença des mouvements lents puis des plus rapides et brutaux, sans consulter le blond. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, se perdait totalement dans la douleur, ses jambes battant l'air avec frénésie.

C'est Loki qui menait la danse, et il se sentait honteux de ça.

_Désolé Chef, j'ai échoué à ma mission._

_L'ennemi m'a bien eu. _

…

_**Et de cinq**_, pensa Loki.

Plus que Banner. Plus que ce monstre vert.

…

_A suivre. _

_Et bonnes vacances au cas où je ne publierais pas la suite:)_

_Bis. _

_*C'est un roman de Stephen King de 1992. Voici un résumé(et, d'ailleurs, je vous conseille de le lire, c'est un bon roman, tout comme ceux de King d'ailleurs ^^') :Gerald aime pratiquer un petit jeu sexuel pervers : il menotte sa femme Jessie au lit pour lui faire l'amour, ce qu'elle apprécie de moins en moins avec le temps. Un jour, dans leur résidence secondaire, Jessie finit par lui dire qu'elle refuse de continuer le jeu et lui demande de la détacher. Son mari refuse et, voyant qu'il a bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout, Jessie lui envoie deux coups de pieds quand il se trouve à sa portée (un dans le ventre, l'autre dans les parties), geste qui entraîne une crise cardiaque et la mort de Gerald. Jessie se retrouve alors enchaînée, seule, dans une maison isolée en pleine campagne du Maine. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Bruce : **

Lorsque Bruce revint dans la cellule, Steve lisait un magasine, ne semblant pas se soucier du prisonnier face à lui. Celui ci non plus d'ailleurs. Loki lisait toujours le même livre, et ne semblait pas accorder d'importance aux allées et venues dans la pièce. Temps mieux, comme ça il n'aurait pas à supporter le regard étrange de ce ''piètre dieu''.

« Je prends le relais, Steve. » lui dit Bruce, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le soldat semblait étrange, et il ne répondit même pas à Bruce. Il se leva silencieusement et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter quelque chose, ni sans daigner lui accorder de regard. Bruce ne dit rien, peut être que Steve était juste fatigué d'avoir passé autant de temps ici, ou alors, il en avait juste marre de surveiller un Loki inoffensif.

_Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Bruce... _

Puis Loki se leva. Il sourit doucement au docteur, ce dernier se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise, avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil. Il consulta des fichiers transmit par Fury sans daigner accorder d'importance au dieu toujours debout derrière la vitre.

« Mon petit Brucie... » commença le dieu.

Bruce se sentit bouillir à l'intérieur. Si Loki continuait ainsi, l'_autre gars_ n'allait pas tarder à se manifester, et, d'ailleurs, c'était sans doute ce que Loki voulait ? Il tenta de garder son calme, sa respiration devenant cependant sifflante et irrégulière. La terreur se lisait dans les yeux de Loki, qui ne pensait pas pouvoir déclencher le courroux de Hulk juste en l'appelant ainsi. « Merde. » siffla le dieu.

« Ve...venez m'aider. » cria Bruce, en trébuchant vers la porte.

JARVIS ferait passer le message d'aide aux autres Avengers. Et la supposition du docteur fut exacte. Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha et Thor arrivèrent dans la pièce, inquiets en voyant Bruce tenté de se ressaisir.

« Brucie, ca va ? » demanda Tony.

Le corps de Bruce frissonna à nouveau, en songeant à la façon dont Loki l'avait appelé. Il lui lança un regard plein de haine. « C'est...c'est à cause de ce fichu dieu. Il...il a essayé de me...de m'embobiner. »

A ce moment, tout le monde se regarda, apparemment mal à l'aise. « Moi aussi. » avoua Clint, « Il m'a embobiné. » Il rougit un peu, se tordit les doigts. Natasha hocha la tête, ainsi que Steve. Thor avoua un peu après, mais Tony ne dit toujours rien, concentré sur Bruce qui tentait de se débattre avec sa fureur.

« Tony ? » demanda Natasha.

Le milliardaire, avec toute l'arrogance qu'on lui doit, se releva doucement et il sourit. « Quoi ? » demanda t-il, levant les mains comme une victime.

Derrière le groupe de héros, Loki se mit à ricaner. « Tony est bien le seul qui a réussi à...''m'avoir'' si j'ose dire. »

Tony leva un sourcil. « Ah bon ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? ». Et il se mit à rigoler, mais ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas l'air de trouver ça très amusant.

« Bon, eh bien, je suis désolé Loki, mais moi tu ne m'auras pas. » déclara Bruce, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, semblant avoir retrouvé son calme.

Le dieu fit un peu la moue avant de rigoler doucement. « C'est dommage...mais... »

Un silence se fit, incitant le dieu à poursuivre.

Loki sourit. « J'aurais quand même réussi à vous faire enrager, et... »

Bruce soupira. Les autres le dévisagèrent.

« Je vous aurais tout de même bien eu, _bande de stupides mortels._ »

…

**FIN.**

_Pas un mot._

LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark.

_Merci d'avoir suivi, lu et commenté. _

_A bientôt. _

**Bonnes vacances. **


End file.
